


Mettaton's New Assistant

by LollyHolly99



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, so stupid, this is gonna be so dumb y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LollyHolly99/pseuds/LollyHolly99
Summary: You apply for a job. You get said job. Said job takes you on a fun ride.(On indefinite hiatus)





	

**Author's Note:**

> this has gotta be the most self-indulgent, stupid, probably v ooc, fantasy-filled thing I've ever started writing and it's only gonna get SO MUCH WORSE and I'm screm
> 
> (lolly what the hECK why are you posting yet another fic when you fail to finish every single other one??? stop?????? *mentally slaps self repeatedly*)
> 
> this is so dumb and I'm dumb and listen I just wanna fantasize and put stuff down on paper (and by paper I mean Word docs) and maybe share these things 
> 
> anyway ignore me pls just let me have my fun *crawls back into the corner*

" **HELPING HAND WANTED FOR STAR OF THE UNDERGROUND: METTATON** ", the poster had said.

You'd certainly heard the name before. The robot had burst onto the scene as a local celebrity when the monsters were freed from the nearby mountain by that kid a few weeks ago, and had been quickly growing in popularity ever since. It sure helped that he had a large following from the underground joining him up on the surface - particularly the couple of rabid fans he had.

The word " **METTATON** " on the poster was surrounded by glitter and stars, in a way that was incredibly tacky and yet strangely fantastic. It immediately caught your eye when you walked past - thanks to all the glitter - and you jumped at the job opportunity. You sure could use it - it wasn't like your time was being taken up by anything else. And Mettaton was, well, as the poster stated, "the star of The Underground". It might be cool to work with him.

The poster didn't look like it had been up for long, so you held on to the hope that the position was still available. You looked at the details, and it looked like "helping hand" seemed to equate to some kind of assistant role - organising schedules, assisting with fan mail, getting his morning coffee (For a robot? How does that work?) among other things. Didn't seem too bad.

From the looks of it, no resume required, no experience... were these just not things for monsters? Whatever. Just makes it easier.

"Enquire at the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. Ask Burgerpants for more information."

The MTT-Brand Burger Emporium? That sure is a mouthful. Heh. Mouthful. Like food. You chuckled to yourself, feeling a little silly.

You jotted down the information on some scrap paper in your pocket, took a quick picture of the poster - just in case - and headed home to try and get yourself looking somewhat decent. May as well get on the case ASAP, right?

* * *

A shower and some clean clothes later, you were ready to walk out the door of your apartment to go do this thing. Nope, this was not going to be a thing to give up on. Not today. Things were gonna be different now.

* * *

You hadn't really ventured out much since the monsters were released. Not for any specific reason, it just happened. Which meant you hadn't been around to see the monster businesses moving up to the surface. Of which the MTT Resort - and therefore that Burger Emporium place - was one.

From what you'd heard of Mettaton, this had to be the place. When you walked inside, the grandeur of the place was nearly overwhelming. This sure was the hotel owned by the one and only Mettaton.

In the corner, you spotted the Burger Emporium, and you sauntered over, taking in the sights inside the resort. Heading inside, the first thing you spotted was a cat monster in a light orange-reddish uniform, leaning forward on the counter, head in his hands, looking quite dispirited. He jumped up and put on an obviously forced smile when he noticed you enter and walk up to the counter.

"Welcome to the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger! What can I do for you today, dear customer?" There was zero enthusiasm coming from this guy.

"Um, hi. You wouldn't know where, uh..." You grabbed the scrap paper from your bag to consult it. "...Burgerpants is? Do you know a Burgerpants?"

Your words wiped the false smile from his face in a second and he sighed, slumping back to his earlier position with his head in his hands (Paws?). "Yep, that's what they call me. Burgerpants at your service." He took a deep breath and stood up straight again. "So, how can I help you?"

"Oh, um..." You cleared your throat before speaking. "I'm, uh, here about the job?"

None of those words seemed to register with him. "What?"

"Um, this one?" You pulled out your phone and showed him the picture of the poster. He stared blankly at it.

"Why does he never tell me about these things. Why does he do this. Why is this my responsibility. I'm just here to sell subpar food drowned in sequins."

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed again.

"I'll... let the boss know, I guess. Just a second." He trudged off somewhere behind the counter that you couldn't see and came back a few moments later, looking just as, if not more, completely done as before.

"Mettaton'll be here soon. Feel free to sit at one of the tables. Sorry I can't keep you company while you wait, but I need to be serving customers when he gets here, or I'll have to suffer through whatever punishment he feels like today. God, the CD, please not today..."

"O-ok! Thankyou very much!" you said, turning away from the counter to go sit down.

As you walked away, you swore you heard a "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm suffering twenty-four-seven." and something that sounded awfully like a head smacking against a countertop. And then a muffled groan. Poor guy.

* * *

You sat a while, waiting for the robot to arrive, looking around at the patrons to the restaurant and considering purchasing some kind of food, before seeing how the food coming from the kitchen looked and swiftly deciding not to.

Mettaton's eventual entrance was almost worth the wait in itself. The front doors flew open, and a group of spotlights on the ceiling - which you just noticed - focused on the figure at the door, illuminating Mettaton's shiny, metallic body. He strutted into the middle of the restaurant with all the flair in the world, and one of the human customers at a nearby table gasped in their awe.

An axolotl-esque monster leaned over from the table next to them and smiled, pausing the munching of his glamburger to speak to them.

"Heh, I come here every week. This here? Happens all the time. Not that great. Don't get too alarmed."

They heard his words, but couldn't take their eyes off the robot in the midde of the room, who posed dramatically for the whole restaurant to see, and neither could you.

After a few more moments of posing, the spotlights turned off and Mettaton dropped the pose. The few heads that had turned then went back to their meals, as if nothing had happened.

"So, someone's here for a job?" Mettaton said, looking around at the restaurant-goers.

You slowly raised your hand like a kid in a classroom and spoke up. "Uh, yes, that'd be me."

"Ahah! Perfect! It's lovely to meet you, dear." He said, taking your hand and his own cold metal one and shaking it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." You replied, smiling calmly, and he smiled back.

"Follow me, darling."

You did just that, walking behind him, heart pumping, before reaching an office-like room, covered almost wall-to-wall in glittery posters of the robot. The only obvious anomalies in the room were two framed photos - one of what seemed to be a yellow lizard in a lab coat, and the other of a ghost wearing headphones, both of whom seemed slightly uneasy in front of the camera, but smiled anyway.

Mettaton sat down in a chair behind his desk, motioning for you to take the seat on the other side of said desk. You did so and suddenly part of your brain finally kicked in, telling you to be nervous. Perfect timing, anxiety. Thankyou.

"So, you'd like to work with me?"

You didn't really know how to respond. You hadn't planned any further than "get to the MTT Resort". Did you even want this job? Wow, what a mistake this was- no. Wait. Stop it. Yes, you want this job.

"Y-yeah! I, uh... uhh..." You couldn't find anything else to say, but fortunately you didn't have to, because Mettaton took his opportunity to start talking again.

"Brilliant!" He paused for a second, thinking. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be a fan of mine, would you?"

...was this going to be the easiest job you ever landed? Though, maybe not, depending on how important this answer would be.

Having only watched a handful of episodes of his various shows, you knew you just couldn't lie to his face about this.

"Well, not exactly... s-sorry... but, uh, mostly because I don't really spend too much time watching tv anymore? And then there's the fact that the barrier was only destroyed pretty recently, and-"

"Alright dear, that's enough." he chuckled. "It was only curiosity. There's no need to make excuses for yourself."

He crossed his legs, letting his dramatic flair shine through in that simplest of motions, kicking his pink, high-heeled foot up into the air before bringing it back down over the other. His confidence was incredibly captivating.

He looked you up and down, pondering something for sure, judging by his expression, and you sat and waited nervously for something to happen. Then something did.

"Hmm... Honest, considerate, polite, and cute to boot! You'll be perfect for the job!" He sprung up from his chair. "So, are you still up for being my assistant...? Uh...

Hmm... What was your name again?"

"(Y/N)." you replied.

"Alright! Would you still be interested in working alongside me, dear?"

"You'd really hire me?"

"Absolutely! I want this position filled A-S-A-P, and you're plenty qualified! So, what do you say?"

You nodded, still focusing on the fact that he called you cute, and in disbelief of how easy this all had been.

"Oh, fantastic! Can you start tomorrow?"

"S-sure! Yeah, that'll be fine!"

"Perfect. Now, if you'll follow me once more, I have a room specially picked out in the Resort for the lucky monster... or, uh, human, in this case... who got the job. It'll be yours to come and go from as you please for as long as you're working with me. Makes things a lot more convenient for us, as I'm sure you can imagine."

He led you through the resort, and before you knew it, you were stepping into a room near fit for that goat king you'd heard about. Okay, maybe not that spectacular, but still pretty damn amazing!

"How do you like it, darling?"

You were speechless. When that poster caught your eye earlier that day, you never thought the job would be so incredibly easy to get, or that it would come with these crazy perks.

"Am I dreaming?" You blurted out without thinking. Mettaton chuckled behind you.

"Nope, not yet, but try out the bed, and you're sure to be dreaming soon. Very comfy, I can assure you that."

You kept staring at the room before you.

"Well, I have some work to attend to." he continued. "Explore the room to your heart's content!"

"W-will do."

"Oh! Before I go, you might want this."

He handed over a small business card with what appeared to be a personal email address and phone number before heading out.

"I'll see you tomorrow! 9 o'clock, be ready!"

"Uh, yeah! See you then!"

He left without another word, simply waving somewhat enthusiastically as he sauntered off, leaving you by alone in the room. Your room.

You decided to grab anything you needed from home at some point, choosing to forego it for now in favour of exploring the room. And also trying out the bed.

After a quick once-over of the space, you collapsed onto the sheets, thinking hard.

Everything happened so fast. There was no way this was real. This was a dream, or a prank, or a hallucination. No way was everything going so well so quickly.  
Reasonably, you thought, if this was real, you knew something bad would happen soon to balance out your life. That's just what happens. You stopped fighting it forever ago. Just like you did a lot of things. Like the want to not put effort into stuff.

Maybe that decision you made to change your attitude and try doing something today actually changed what the universe felt like handing to you. Maybe things were looking up because you felt some kind of... determination... for the first time in forever. Maybe it was luck. Who knows.

What you did know was that Mettaton was right. The bed sure was comfy. And that was the last thing you thought about before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> heck  
> hmu at my tumblr at lollyholly99.tumblr.com if you want to tell me how dumb I am or smth idk  
> <3


End file.
